1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to a proportioning pump, associated control systems and applicator apparatus incorporating the proportioning pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many fluid applications, such as chemical applications, one or more fluids must be mixed with one or more additional fluids to achieve a desired fluid mixture. Commonly, mixing one fluid with another fluid is performed by measuring out a quantity of a first fluid, measuring out a quantity of a second fluid, and combining the measured amounts in a container where the fluids are mixed together. This process is routinely performed by hand, and thus is subject to inaccuracies attributed to human error. Thus, the fluid mixture achieved may not in fact possess the precise desired proportions of the fluids. Additionally, as fluid mixtures are typically mixed in batches (i.e., discrete quantities of a fluid mixture), inconsistencies in the proportions of the mixed fluids from one batch to the next batch may be experienced.
Many artisans over the years have applied various technologies to improve various facets of pumps and to expand the applicability of pumps into industries and applications not previously well addressed. The following patents are incorporated herein by reference as exemplary of the state of the art in a variety of fields, various advances being made therein, and for the teachings and illustrations found therein which provide a foundation and backdrop for the technology of the present invention. The following list is not to be interpreted as determining relevance or analogy, but is instead in some instances provided solely to illustrate levels of skill in various fields to which the present invention pertains: U.S. Pat. No. 1,003,479 by Lucas, entitled “Pump valve”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,632,948 by Cardenas, entitled “Water pump”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,736,593 by Harm, entitled “Circulating device”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,827,811 by Derrick, entitled “Bearing for rotary pumps”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,970,251 by Rossman, entitled “Mechanical movement”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,002,783 by Long, entitled “Valve”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,054,009 by Thrush, entitled “Flexible coupling”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,135 by Moon et al, entitled “Tree spraying apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,537 by Sadler et al, entitled “Motor driven pump”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,338 by Banning, entitled “Variable speed alternating current motor”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,987 by Ballou et al, entitled “Two-component mixer”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,040 by Dinkelkamp, entitled “Two component pumping and proportioning system”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,171 by Conklin et al, entitled “Pneumatically operable diaphragm pumps”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,477 by Hartley, entitled “Vacuum pump”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,375 by Madarasz et al, entitled “Flexible coupling for shafts”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,784 by Leitermann et al, entitled “Proportionating feed pump”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,770 by Palmer, entitled “Diaphragm pumps”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,305 by Kinkelder, entitled “Automatic spray fluid control device”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,605 by Gusmer et al, entitled “Apparatus for ejecting a mixture of liquids”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,802 by Leitermann et al, entitled “Feed and proportioning pump”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,060 by Forsyth et al, entitled “Modular Firefighting unit”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,145 by Keyes et al, entitled “Mixing pump assembly”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,402 by Holmes et al, entitled “Liquid proportioning system”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,229 by Henderson, entitled “Combined motor and rotary fluid device”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,621 by Robinson, entitled “Proportioning pump”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,849 by Studinger, entitled “Mobile self contained pressure sprayer”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,690 by Hill, entitled “Horticulture spraying systems”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,497 by Manor, entitled “Hydraulic valve operator and remote control”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,038 by Jensen, entitled “Liquid proportioning pump”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,920 by Hill, entitled “Horticulture spraying systems”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,231 by Trondsen, entitled “Proportioning sprayer device”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,602 by Cordis et al, entitled “Self-metering dual proportioner”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,768 by Hechler IV, entitled “Two-stage jet pump proportioner”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,196 by Olofsson, entitled “Device for driving a pump piston”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,439 by Cocks, entitled “Precision fluid dispensing and mixing system”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,606 by Eller, entitled “Pumping installation”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,465 by Pauliukonis, entitled “Volumetric proportioning diluter”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,624 by Nichols et al, entitled “Controlled pumping system”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,113 by Meginniss III, entitled “Double-action proportioning pump”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,236 by Taubenmann, entitled “Apparatus for the feeding of liquid synthetic resin components”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,769 by Buyce, entitled “Liquid mixing and delivering aparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,173 by Keefer, entitled “Reverse osmosis method and apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,309 by Alley et al, entitled “Product portioning in the continuous pumping of plastic materials”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,303 by Bairunas et al, entitled “Feeder for apparatus for ejecting a mixture of a plurality of liquids”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,426 by Linnert, entitled “Hermetic compressor assembly including torque reaction leaf spring means”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,007 by Titone et al, entitled “Automatic liquid flow control device”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,673 by Lake, entitled “Portable power operated chemical spray apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,523 by Pelmulder, entitled “Water purification process and system”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,261 by Krueger, entitled “Metering apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,205 by Binoche, entitled “Constant flow rate fluid supply device, particularly for a spray gun”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,326 by Keefer, entitled “Rotary shaft driven reverse osmosis method and apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,468 by Schwartz et al, entitled “Pressure relief valve”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,647 by Haeuser, entitled “Dosing system”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,327 by Zeitz, entitled “Digital proportional metering pumping system”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,179 by Bunn et al, entitled “Valve assembly with relief groove”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,323 by Anderson, entitled “Proportioning pumping system for dialysis machines”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,140 by Wilson, entitled “Reverse osmosis liquid purification apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,298 by Fahy et al, entitled “Method and system for accurately providing fluid blends”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,470 by Sopha, entitled “Multicomponent liquid mixing and dispensing assembly”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,056 by Keefer, entitled “Multi-cylinder reverse osmosis apparatus and method”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,493 by Credle, Jr., entitled “Self contained pump and reversing mechanism therefor”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,812 by Abu-Shumays et al, entitled “Single-pump multiple stroke proportioning for gradient elution liquid chromatography”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,314 by Vetter et al, entitled “Method and apparatus for the automatic dynamic dosing at least of one fluid component of a mixed fluid”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,470 by Chmielewski, entitled “Oil injection warning system”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,631 by Burow, Jr. et al, entitled “Urea herbicides”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,097 by Riley, entitled “Flow analysis”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,333 by Pounder et al, entitled “Fluid dispensing system”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,105 by Kuckens et al, entitled “Method of and device for dispensing viscous concentrates of variable viscosity in accurately metered quantities of variable volume”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,713 by Wanner, entitled “Pump apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,855 by Forsyth, entitled “Vehicle-mountable fire fighting apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,378 by Pierce et al, entitled “Supporting bracket for hydraulic pump and clutch”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,149 by Jessen, entitled “Injection gun system for lawn treatment”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,469 by Keoteklian, entitled “Method for treating plant effluent”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,568 by Ellis III, entitled “Fluid treatment system”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,599 by Fredkin, entitled “Filtration apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,854 by Redington, entitled “Variable speed drive”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,023 by Bajulaz, entitled “Mechanical reducer”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,461 by Clements, entitled “Two-component metering pump”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,674 by Matsumoto, entitled “Separate lubricating system for marine propulsion device”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,675 by Albarda, entitled “Piston proportioning pump”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,895 by Gales et al, entitled “Reverse osmosis water purifier”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,281 by Eberhardt, entitled “Drive arrangements for comminutor-pump assembly”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,993 by Yoda et al, entitled “Apparatus for purifying and dispensing water with stagnation preventing means”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,356 by Hicks, entitled “Diaphragm pump”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,597 by Bruzzi et al, entitled “Process for the separation and recovery of boron compounds from a geothermal brine”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,771 by Wathen et al, entitled “Method and apparatus for purifying fluids”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,100 by Senf, entitled “Multiple fluid pumping system”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,454 by Clark et al, entitled “Self-contained apparatus for admixing a plurality of liquids”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,474 by Blum, entitled “Energy efficient dialysis system”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,475 by Sirinyan et al, entitled “Metallized membrane systems”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,958 by Shaffer, entitled “Mobile pressure cleaning unit”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,812 by Voight, entitled “Integrated motor pump combination”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,559 by Hensel et al, entitled “Solenoid controlled oil injection system for two cycle engine”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,809 by Sawada et al, entitled “Concentrating apparatus with reverse osmosis membrane”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,133 by Roeser, entitled “Method and apparatus for precision pumping, ratioing and dispensing of work fluids”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,347 by Imai et al, entitled “Concentrating apparatus with reverse osmosis membrane”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,567 by Vahjen et al, entitled “Hybrid beverage mixing and dispensing system”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,596 by Marty et al, entitled “Mixing system for use with concentrated liquids”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,882 by Ray et al, entitled “Hybrid membrane separation systems”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,943 by Hensel et al, entitled “Metering pump controlled oil injection system for two cycle engine”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,209 by Gnekow, entitled “Low and non-alcoholic beverages produced by simultaneous double reverse osmosis”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,765 by Kistner, entitled “Method and apparatus for applying multicomponent materials”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,914 by Wallenas, entitled “Dose control apparatus for agricultural tube sprayers for spreading pesticides on fields and plants”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,978 by Roeser, entitled “Method and apparatus for precision pumping, ratioing, and dispensing of work fluid(s)”; Ser. No. 5,055,008 by Daniels et al, entitled “Proportionating pump for liquid additive metering”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,212 by Burrows, entitled “Water conductivity monitor and circuit with extended operating life”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,768 by Lichfield, entitled “Methods and apparatus for dispensing plural fluids in a precise proportion”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,124 by Mahar et al, entitled “Gradient generation control for large scale liquid chromatography”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,058 by Wei, entitled “Self-contained cleaning system for motor vehicles”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,699 by Roeser, entitled “Method and apparatus for precision pumping, ratioing, and dispensing of work fluid(s)”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,312 by Harvey, entitled “Pump head”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,273 by Romanyszyn, entitled “Helical metering pump having different sized rotors”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,241 by Morrison, entitled “Device for insulating motor stators”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,008 by Williams, entitled “Programmable additive controller”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,483 by Buckles, entitled “Metering system”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,912 by Du, entitled “Proportioning pump”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,039 by Cook, entitled “Double acting simplex plunger pump”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,108 by Miyamoto, entitled “Truck with a power spray device”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,396 by Cook et al, entitled “Double acting simplex plunger pump”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,941 by King et al, entitled “Mounting support for motor-pump unit”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,000 by Wandrick et al, entitled “Beverage dispenser with automatic ratio control”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,916 by Goheen et al, entitled “Reverse osmosis system”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,192 by Heflin et al, entitled “Elastomeric compressor stud mount”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,594 by Aslin, entitled “Metered liquid dispensing system”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,944 by Adachi, entitled “Engine lubricating system”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,981 by Yang et al, entitled “Multichannel pump apparatus with microflow rate capability”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,819 by Peckels, entitled “Method and apparatus for manual dispensing from discrete vessels with electronic system control and dispensing data generation on each vessel, data transmission by radio or interrogator, and remote data recording”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,833 by Yashiro, entitled “Lubricating oil supplying system for two cycle engine”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,511 by Suzuki, entitled “Lubricating system for engine”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,866 by Hawks, entitled “Integrated modular spraying system”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,123 by Farber et al, entitled “Device for the measured dispensing of liquids out of a storage container and synchronous mixing with a diluent”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,291 by Antkowiak, entitled “Motor pump power end interconnect”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,182 by Niemiec et al, entitled “Unitary electric-motor/hydraulic-pump assembly with noise reduction features”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,851 by Kamiya, entitled “Lubricating oil supplying system for two cycle engine”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,059 by Box et al, entitled “Plural component controller”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,269 by Bernosky et al, entitled “Process and apparatus for precise volumetric diluting/mixing of chemicals”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,605 by Teague, entitled “Radio controlled spraying device”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,635 by Kidera et al, entitled “Lubricating oil supplying system for engine”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,490 by Desai, entitled “Process and apparatus for removing solutes from solutions”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,349 by Romanyszyn, entitled “Mixing and flushing device for juice dispensing tower”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,592 by Bellos et al, entitled “Method for removal of water soluble organics from oil process water”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,939 by Gerigk et al, entitled “Process for reconcentrating overspray from one-component coating compositions”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,414 by Steinhart et al, entitled “Vertical shaft pressure washer coupling assembly”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,524 by Kidera et al, entitled “Lubricating oil supplying system for engine”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,641 by Getty et al, entitled “Process for recycling laden fluids”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,578 by Buckles, entitled “Dispensing gun for ratio sensitive two-part material”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,435 by Marjo, entitled “System for mixing liquids”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,383 by Kidera et al, entitled “Lubricating oil supplying system for engine”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,648 by O'Brien et al, entitled “Mobile rotator jet sewer cleaner”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,973 by Desaulniers, entitled “Reverse osmosis filtration system with concentrate recycling controlled by upstream conductivity”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,219 by Powers, entitled “Diaphragm pump”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,449 by Klein, entitled “Separable, multipartite impeller assembly for centrifugal pumps”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,504 by Cote, entitled “Pump with separate pumping stages for pumping a plurality of liquids”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,752 by Hoenisch et al, entitled “Adapter for mechanically coupling a pump and a prime mover”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,401 by Masuda, entitled “Lubrication system for two-cycle engine”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,626 by Wiegner et al, entitled “Method for mixing and dispensing oxygen degradable hair dye concentrates”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,947 by Wiegner et al, entitled “Hair dye color selection system and method”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,708 by Ruman, entitled “Oil management system for a fuel injected engine”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,137 by Yie, entitled “Method and apparatus for pressurizing fluids”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,183 by Fury, entitled “Precision power coupling housing”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,152 by Kluge, entitled “Fluid container filling apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,863 by Mazzucato, entitled “High pressure water pump system”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,608 by Ridenour, entitled “Storage and metering system for supersaturated feed supplements”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,465 by McKee et al, entitled “Pump driven by brushless motor”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,756 by Buchholz et al, entitled “Method of cooling and lubricating a tool and/or workpiece and a working spindle for carrying out the method”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,831 by Barbe, entitled “Pressure sensor control of chemical delivery system”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,515 by Cuneo, entitled “Hydrocleaning machine with pump mounting closure lid”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,764 by Cline et al, entitled “Apparatus for dispensing liquids and solids”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,551 by Jones et al, entitled “Automatic cleaning system for a reverse osmosis unit in a high purity water treatment system”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,646 by Hennemann et al, entitled “Dispensing system with multi-port valve for distributing use dilution to a plurality of utilization points and position sensor for use thereon”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,375 by Bacchus et al, entitled “Process for purifying water”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,797 by Al-Samadi, entitled “High water recovery membrane purification process”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,682 by Cook, entitled “Portable pump-type reverse osmosis apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,748 by Ericson et al, entitled “Method and device for monitoring an infusion pump”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,023 by Newman, entitled “Reciprocating cam actuation mechanism for a pump”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,560 by Lehrke et al, entitled “Lawn applicator module and control system therefor”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,193 by Phallen et al, entitled “Continuous liquid stream digital blending system”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,556 by Uhlinger, entitled “Desalination method and apparatus utilizing nanofiltration and reverse osmosis membranes”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,838 by Pozniak et al, entitled “Method for producing a liquid mixture having a predetermined concentration of a specified component”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,779 by Jeffery et al, entitled “Treatment of effluent streams containing organic acids”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,843 by Cook et al, entitled “Self-aligning double-acting simplex plunger pump”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,171 by Nonomura et al, entitled “Blow molding process”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,756 by Andersson, entitled “Pump”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,169 by Mallof, entitled “Motor assisted turbocharger”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,388 by Mohr et al, entitled “Brake actuation unit”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,333,018 by Bianchi et al, entitled “Process for the industrial production of high purity hydrogen peroxide”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,794 by Kim, entitled “Rotary compressor assembly with improved vibration suppression”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,781 by Kato, entitled “Oil injection lubrication system for two-cycle engines”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,396 by Strecker, entitled “Mixing rotary positive displacement pump for micro dispensing”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,521 by Yorulmazoglu, entitled “Adapter for motor and fluid pump”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,375 by Knight, entitled “Precision injected liquid chemical mixing apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,183 by Kato, entitled “Oil injection lubrication system and methods for two-cycle engines”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,860 by Greer, entitled “Chambered vane impeller molten metal pump”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,107 by Brugger, entitled “Dosage dispenser”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,494 by Beckenbach et al, entitled “Direct drive water pump”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,524 by Cook, entitled “Double acting simplex plunger pump with bi-directional valves”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,577 by Park et al, entitled “Apparatus and method for controlling operation of linear compressor using pattern recognition”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,559 by Miller et al, entitled “Termite control system with multi-fluid proportion metering and batch signal metering”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,668 by Rela, entitled “Water purifier”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,696,298 by Cook et al, entitled “Multi-channel reagent dispensing apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,945 by Hall et al, entitled “Electric turbocharging system”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,845 by Woollenweber, entitled “Compact turbocharger”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,765 by Takano et al, entitled “Operating device and valve system”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,486 by Yang, entitled “Photoresist supply apparatus capable of controlling flow length of photoresist and method of supplying photoresist using the same”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,364 by Ross et al, entitled “Master/slave pump assembly employing diaphragm pump”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,841,076 by Wobben, entitled “Method and device for desalting water”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,543 by Kvam et al, entitled “Low volume dispense unit and method of using”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,036 by Kato, entitled “Lubrication system for two-cycle engine”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,569 by Zelechonok, entitled “Method and apparatus for high pressure liquid chromatography”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,152 by Pittman et al, entitled “Electronic plural component proportioner”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,052 by d′Hond et al, entitled “Dosing device adapted for dispensing a concentrate from a holder in a metered manner”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,683 by Allington et al, entitled “High pressure reciprocating pump and control of the same”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,050,886 by Oberg et al, entitled “Chemical dispensing system for a portable concrete plant”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,785 by Hiraku et al, entitled “Pump for liquid chromatography”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,353 by Hammonds, entitled “Fluid powered additive injection system”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,067,061 by Bosetto et al, entitled “Method and a device for preparing a medical liquid”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,141,161 by Ito, entitled “Gradient pump apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,827 by Balisky, entitled “Chemical mixing, replenishment, and waste management system”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,260 by Thierry et al, entitled “Reciprocating hydraulic machine, especially a motor, and dosing apparatus comprising such a motor”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,823,323 by Su, entitled “Remote monitoring system for detecting termites”; RE 18,303 by Harm, entitled “Circulating device”; RE 32,144 by Keefer, entitled “Reverse osmosis method and apparatus”; RE 33,135 by Wanner, Sr., deceased et al, entitled “Pump apparatus”; 2002/0157413 by Iwanami et al, entitled “Compressor driven selectively by first and second drive sources”; 2003/0103850 by Szulczewski, entitled “Axial piston pump/motor with clutch and through shaft”; 2003/0147755 by Carter, III et al, entitled “Dual drive for hydraulic pump and air boost compressor”; 2003/0160525 by Kimberlin et al, entitled “Motor pump with balanced motor rotor”; 2004/0033144 by Rush, entitled “Decoupling mechanism for hydraulic pump/motor assembly”; 2004/0136833 by Allington et al, entitled “High pressure reciprocating pump and control for the same”; 2004/0175278 by Dexter et al, entitled “Pressure washer having oilless high pressure pump”; 2004/0244372 by Leavesley, entitled “Turbocharger apparatus”; 2004/0247461 by Pflueger et al, entitled “Two stage electrically powered compressor”; 2004/0265144 by Fukanuma et al, entitled “Hybrid compressor”; 2005/0019187 by Whitworth et al, entitled “Internal screw positive rod displacement metering pump”; 2005/0254970 by Mayer et al, entitled “Quick connect pump to pump mount and drive arrangement”; 2006/0228233 by Cook, entitled “Pump and motor assembly”; 2007/0029255 by D'Amato et al, entitled “Desalination system powered by renewable energy source and methods related thereto”; 2008/0296224 by Cook et al, entitled “Reverse osmosis pump system”; 2009/0068034 by Cook, entitled “Pumping system with precise ratio output”; and 2010/0127410 by Drager, entitled “Method and device for the metered release of irritants”.
In addition to the foregoing patents, Webster's New Universal Unabridged Dictionary, Second Edition copyright 1983, is incorporated herein by reference in entirety for the definitions of words and terms used herein.